


Vocalizer Damaged

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: BTHB [Transformers Edition] [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Relationships: Krok & Misfire (Transformers)
Series: BTHB [Transformers Edition] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213286
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Vocalizer Damaged

It was just supposed to be another normal scavenging, Misfire was digging around away from the rest of them after Fulcrum had managed to bodily pick the large flier up and toss him a short distance from them. Misfire just laughed before going about and going through the items where he landed. The rest of the Scavengers didn’t take much notice that something was wrong, not until Krok and Spinister both noticed how tense Grimlock was and how instead of helping them, he stood staring over at Misfire.

That in itself wasn’t new, the two had formed a strong attachment to each other, what was new was how tense the dynobot was and Krok shifted uneasily once he noticed how the larger mechs plating kept flaring and slicking close to his frame. He looked over to where Misfire was, trying to find what was making the warrior uneasy but nothing caught his optic at first glance nor the next few sweeps he did of the area.

He looked back over at Grimlock, almost shrieking as the dynobot suddenly transformed with a roar and shot off toward Misfire.

Krok couldn’t get his vocalizer to work, couldn’t scream at his comrade to watch out even as the seeker looked up at the roar. He did scream when something rose up quickly from behind Misfire and lunged at him. He could barely hear the rest of the Scavengers scream, as he watched energon spray out from where, whatever the frag that thing was, latched onto Misfire’s neck.

Its grip didn’t last long as Grimlock barreled his way into it, causing it to drop Misfire’s frame with a screech as Grimlock’s jaws dug into and started swinging it around and away from the fallen Scavenger.

Krok didn’t wait, he bolted over, being passed over by Spinister who had transformed to close the distance faster. He skid to a stop beside Misfire’s unmoving frame, the seeker was still even as his optics kept flickering and his vents heaved with a high whistling sound.

No no no nononono. Not Misfire. Not another one. They couldn’t lose Misfire, they couldn’t.

He barely registered Spinister pushing him back and yelling at the others. Energon was rushing through his audials along with Grimlock’s continued roaring.

Krok barely took notice when he was pulled away and a sharp pinch to his neck cables had him falling unconscious.

* * *

Krok came to with his frame jerking. His processor was slow to come online, and the first thing he fully registered was a cable attached to the back of his neck. Spinister’s job no doubt. The next thing he registered was a weight pressed against him. He dimmed his optics on and, finally managing to shift his body, tilted his helm down to gaze at Misfire.

The younger mech was curled as much into a ball as he could get pressed against Krok, hand curled into a loose fist and hooked into his chest plating. Their positions allowed only a small view of Misfire’s neck, and what he could see had him tightening his grip on the smaller flight frame.

It was covered in a thick layer of mesh cloth, a spot of energon was seeping through it.

Was Spinister unable to fix the damage done?

A slight shift and rattle of plating had Krok turning his attention further down the berth to meet the red optics of Grimlock. The dynobot had his helm laying at the foot of the berth, pressing close to Misfire’s legs.

Krok was sure his head would have been on Misfire’s legs if it wasn’t for the fact that Misfire had kicked him accidentally before. Multiple times.

He managed to shift onto his side, pulling Misfire tight to his chassis and just holding him there. A rumble came from Grimlock as the bigger mech shifted to lay his head over their legs. Krok felt safe slipping back into recharge as the dynobot stayed alert.

* * *

A hand across his helm and back roused Krok, a quick check of his chronometer showed very little time had passed since he first woke up. He tilted his helm to see Spinister, even with the facemask he could tell his partner didn’t have good news.

“You couldn’t fix him could you?”

Blades rattled before dropping silent as Spinister shook his helm. “His vocalizer ended up too damaged, there was a corrosive liquid and I had to remove it fully. We don’t have any spares to replace it.”

Krok’s frame shook as he buried his face into Misfire’s helm. This kid, _his_ kid, was now mute. He wished it wasn’t true but he trusted Spinister too much for the mech to even lie to him. It would be a challenge for all of them. Misfire most of all.

His loud rambling, those terrible puns, and just the _loudness_ that was Misfire would all be gone. Krok could only hope that they came across the materials or even spare vocalizers from an abandoned medbay to fix him.


End file.
